Quentin J. Pimienta
Summary At first, Quentin started off as a high-functioning human boy with a Mood Disorder, Asperger's and borderline Autistic tendencies. That was until Quentin was discovered by Luna, the Demon Queen who happened to share a similar misanthropic disapproval of humanity's existence. Luna befriended Quentin in Hell through his dreams for roughly one Earth month, equivalent to 4,000 Hell days (nearly 11 years). Within the end of the first year of training, Quentin was finally capable of destructive superhuman feats that kept humanity on its toes, serving as a reminder not to cross him. And by the time the training regiments were through, He had more than enough power to easily bring the human race to extinction. The following month, Luna invited Quentin to her kingdom in Hell but unfortunately Quentin was abruptly killed by the turrets awaiting outside the gate. However, this wasn't his end. Quentin was immediately resurrected in a blood sacrifice ritual as a Demon with his combat-related attributes amplified countless times above that of his previous incarnation. Ever since that fateful day, Quentin served under the Queen not only as a loyal and determined addition to her forces but as a close friend as well. Appearance As a human, Quentin had a caramel chamois brown skin tone, black hair in the colder and secondary seasons, which occasionally takes on a very subtle and dark shade of brown during late Spring or the Summer. He usually had a rather slim, scrawny body type. During his debut, He often rocked all black. Preferably, a sleek black leather jacket and black cargo pants. But as of his current Demon status, He can switch between his human form and his demon form, no matter what the sequence is. His demonic form retains most of his human characteristics, except his eyes are crimson red and he has sharp, retractable vampiric fangs. In his battle form, Quentin's shirt tears to shreds and reveals a chiseled beastly body with a stockier build than usually portrayed with the muscles of a peaked bodybuilder and superhuman 8-pack abs. He also gains large black wings of a demonic black dragon and black retractable claws to scratch and tear apart his victims/prey with. He also gains demonic orange eyes with the trademark draconic slit pupils and has a toothy sharp-toothed smile that surprisingly isn't hideous. Personality Quentin debuted as a naturally gentle person who was born into the mortal world as a compassionate loving person, however he lacked a discerning palate and was often a pushover. This changed when he slowly came to realize the lack of forgiveness and the true nature of the world, the more and more he learned, the more he grew to resent humanity for their generalized nature of clouded judgement and ignorance. He used to be told everyday that there is still light and beauty in the darkness of the existence, but of course it became much more difficult for Quentin to even see that. Quentin's acknowledgement of humanity's blatant imperfections soon progressed to full-blown hatred and borderline misanthropy, he even went as far as resenting that he originated from man and turning his back on that completely. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Formerly Lawful Good, Chaotic Evil '''Name: '''Quentin Javier Pimienta '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''17 yrs. old | At Least 17 | Physically 17 (27- 28 chronologically)'' |''' 1,700 Hell Years 'Classification: '''High School Student, Servant of the Demon Queen, Destroyer '''Date of Birth: '''August 10th, 2001 * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Leo '''Birthplace: '''Washington D.C. '''Weight: '''166 lbs ''(Previous), 173 lbs (Current) 'Height: '''5 ft 11 ''(Previous), 6 ft (Current) 'Likes: '''Serving Demon Queen Luna, spending time with his girlfriend, isolating himself as far away from human society as possible, artistic expression. '''Dislikes: '''Those who have wronged him, human ignorance, humanity in general, blatant stupidity. '''Eye Color: '''Black, with a dark brown hue (As a Human; Formerly), Currently Red (As a Demon)'' '''Hair Color: '''Black or extremely dark brown (As a Human; Formerly), Pure white (As a Demon) '''Hobbies: '''Drawing, silence, time alone, occasional genocidal murder and bloodshed and cathartic destruction '''Values: Artistry, pride, statistics. Marital Status:'' ''Single'' (Involved in a romantic relationship with the Princess of Succubi, but not married yet)'' Status: Deceased (temporarily), Currently Alive Affiliation: 'The Demon Kingdom '''Previous Affiliation: '''The United States of America Combat Statistics 'Tier: '''At least 10-A | 9-C, 9-B with Chi | High 6-A | At least 5-B | 3-B''' Powers and Abilities: 'Proficiency in Hand to Hand Combat, Martial Arts, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Flight, Accelerated Development, Adaptation, Reactive Power Level, Power Mimicry, Immortality ''(Types 1,3,4 and 7), Regeneration (High-Mid to Mid), Darkness Manipulation , ''☀Weather Manipulation, Blood Manipulation , Electricity Manipulation , Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation '', ''Rage Power , Absorption, Aura, Extrasensory Perception 'Attack Potency: At Least Athlete Level '(Easily stronger than most people his age) | ''Street Level physically (Took on his family members and easily knocked all four of them unconscious), '''Wall Level with Chi. (Casually destroys concrete walls in an unhealthy way to vent his anger) | Multi Continent Level (Extinguished all mortal life on Earth's surface in a single blast) | At Least Planet Level '(Resurrected as a demon, He is much more powerful than his human incarnation) | '''Multi Galaxy Level+ '(Easily comparable to the Queen who can destroy 7 whole galaxies in one attack) 'Speed: Normal Human '(Could run up to 12 MPH on the treadmill) | '''Peak Human (Could easily outrun one of the Commanding Officers in his high school ROTC program) | Massively Hypersonic+ running speed with Relativistic+ flight/combat speed/reactions | Massively FTL | '''At least Massively FTL''' '''Lifting Strength: Normal Human (Deadlifted 130 lbs. of weight once) | '''Peak Human' | At Least Class T, '''likely much higher. (Even when he was exhausted, Quentin casually wielded the Queen's Imperial Odachi Spear, which weighed more than the Earth's biggest mountains) | At Least Class Z (Easily lifted a 500km asteroid that was could have crushed him, and he was nowhere near his full power) | '''Multi Galactic+ Striking Strength: Athlete Class '''(Successfully landed a punch on both of his parents before) | '''Street Class (Shattered a whole wooden door with a single casual kick), Wall Class with Chi (Severed three criminals in half with a single roundhouse kick) | Multi Continent Level (Fought toe to toe with the Queen's sisters in their human forms) | At Least Planet Class '''(Kicked a falling 500km asteroid back into space in literally a couple seconds) | '''Multi Galactic Class+ in Battle Form Durability: Human Level | Wall Level '(Laughed off punches from other humans) '| Multi Continent Level+ '''( He laughed off the effects of his own attack that destroyed Earth's surface) | '''At Least Planet Level (Has taken massive disciplinary beatdowns from the Queen herself as punishment and rarely makes it through them alive) | Multi Galaxy Level+ Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range | Thousands of kilometers, Planetary 'with Chi '| Planetary | Galactic Standard Equipment: 'Midnight Emperor's Katana (Destroyed at the time of his death) 'Intelligence: '''Above Average, Gifted '''Weaknesses: '''Overconfidence and arrogance was often an Achilles heel for Quentin, considering he often takes pride in his own capabilities, refusing to take help from others unless deemed necessary. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blood Chi Scimitars': After practicing daily and nightly, Quentin has mastered the ability of Blood Chi Manipulation under the teachings of Luna and the other overseers. His favorite Blood Chi-related technique is creating blood magic weapons in the shapes of scimitars, mainly because he prefers the usage of swords over any other weapons. With the Blood Chi Scimitars, He can cut down and sever his targets (opponents or objects) up to twice as powerful or durable as he is. The actual mass of the Blood Chi Scimitars are as light and airy as feathers, which allow him to attack with speed and precision that puts actual, tangible swords to shame. *'Blood Chi Spear': The Blood Chi technique Quentin has been shown using the least is the Blood Chi Spear. The only times he uses it if he is to skewer his target up-close or from afar, whether it is a necessity or based purely off of preference. * Blood Chi Greatsword: Quentin's most powerful and heavy-hitting Blood Chi Technique he knows is the Blood Chi Greatsword. When the Blood Chi Scimitars and Spears failed against the enemy, Quentin often turned to this heavyweight two-handed blade as his next move. The Blood Chi Greatsword is powerful enough to cut open swaths into enemies two to three times deeper than the Blood Chi Scimitars themselves could. There is one "double-edged sword" quality about this technique that only applies in the mortal world. Initially, the Blood Chi Greatsword is very heavy and difficult for even the strongest humans to hold with their own two hands, let alone wield. As a human, Quentin was impractically required to be at his Maximum Power first in order to properly wield the blade without its weight hindering him. As a Demon, Using the Blood Chi Greatsword no longer required Quentin to utilize his full power as he was more than capable of casually handling its weight and full potential as he was shown to swing the blade just as effortless and swift as his Blood Chi Scimitars. * Hellfire Alucards: Quentin is also capable of summoning dual solid demonic gold pistols that shoots explosive 30mm - 40mm bullets immersed in the destructive and ungodly power of hellfire. Unlike the Blood Chi techniques, Quentin did not learn or acquire this ability in his mortal life and did not do so many years after his rebirth, because his body wasn't nearly as resilient or powerful enough to handle the sheer energy the Hellfire Alucards produced just by existing. Any human that tried to lay hands on the Hellfire Alucards would've been reduced to cinders and ash. * Purple Fire Explosion: The strongest attack Quentin was ever shown to produce is the Purple Fire Explosion. '''A devastatingly powerful attack that generates an explosive dome of purple flames, dark electricity and pure negative energy capable of seriously harming targets up to 10X more powerful than himself. The last time this was used, Quentin took out almost an entire battlefield and wiped out nearly the entire Incubus Army, only six to eight of their top men remained while the rest of the 6,000 were vaporized on sight. '''Key: Human | Peak Human | Return from Hell | Demon Form | Battle Form Category:Deceased Characters Category:Demons Category:Demon Hybrids Category:Male Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Emotion Users Category:Rage Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Murderers Category:Sword Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Bloodlusted Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Portal Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Fallen Angels Category:Corruption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Good Category:Villains Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 10